The Aftermath
by ShatteredLyre
Summary: You're naked, your temples are pounding, and there's a head on the pillow next to you and you're pretty certain that there shouldn't be a head, decapitated or otherwise, on your pillow next to you this morning. Or any other morning for that matter. Hello world, your name is Korra and you're fairly sure your world is going to implode as soon as you leave your room.


**A/N: Mentions of alcohol use. Found this sitting in my unpublished fics folder since March 2013. Whoops.**

* * *

Theoretically, you could blame the alignment of the stars, the spirits' meddlesome antics, or the lines on your palm for your current situation. But something in the back of your mind suspected that the source of your pounding headache and hypersensitive hearing could be traced back to all of the alcohol you ingested last night.

Give or take a few drinks.

You're sprawled on top of your sheets and you're staring up at the ceiling, wondering how drunk you had to have been for your bra and shirt to have been caught on the blades of the fan above you.

You snort and you reprimand yourself for not listening to Asami and getting someone to cut you off after five drinks. Or had it been nine. You shake your hand and begin to prop yourself up on your bed so you can retrieve the suspended articles of clothing…however, mid-prop, you squint and suddenly you realize that that bra is way too lacy to be yours…and hey, you've never seen that shirt before. Your eyes sweep back and forth in confusion because this...is your room, right?

You take a deep breath and try to center your chi, maybe something is off in your chakras or whatever Tenzin had been yammering on and on about a few months ago during your lessons, and clear your mind.

Begin with something simple.

Hello world, your name is Korra and you're fairly sure your world is going to implode as soon as you leave your room.

Good, at least you remember your name, you poor excuse for a human being. What's next?

Your head is starting to feel a bit hazy as you try to piece together your surroundings and your eye twitches as you stumble upon another realization: you're naked.

You're naked and your temples are pounding out what seems to be a drum solo.

You're naked, your temples are pounding out what seems to be a drum solo and there is a mess of hair and a decapitated head on the pillow next to you and you're pretty certain that there should not be a head, decapitated or otherwise, on your pillow next to you this morning. Or any other morning for that matter.

You suppress the urge to hurl (gold star for you!) and scream out for the metalbender force to come and help you (you had momentarily forgotten the whole lack of clothes part) which was a good thing because you realize that the head is actually attached to a body, a body that was currently tucked in, nice and cozy, underneath your sheets.

And for a split moment, you actually wish that the head was decapitated and that you had drunkenly committed a foul, gruesome murder last night because you see (and oh Spirits, did you _see_ ) the owner of said head.

Oh, Spirits.

 _Oh, Spirits._

Ha. Haha. Hahaha ha, _oh Spirits._

You begin to cross your legs and meditate to make contact with your past lives, to ask (your nudity be damned) Aang or Kyoshi if you could possibly, maybe retire as avatar early. Just resign. To an early death so that the next sucker who would be reborn as the avatar could deal with this instead.

Because the person that you seriously, seriously wish was one of Sifu Katara's teaching cadavers right now (yes, the same cadavers that played the starring role in your nightmares every day for three months when you were a child) but instead was a real, living human being who was currently slumbering peacefully away on your pillow?

Yeah.

That was Asami.

 _Asami_.

Asami, as in, your friend Asami. As in the ex-girlfriend of the guy who you, in retrospect, may have deluded yourself into crushing on for the past oh...nine months or so. As in the girl who has played the starring role in some dreams of an...er, sexual nature every night ever since you have met her. (But, seriously, what's a few erotic dreams here and there between friends right? Totally harmless and _totally normal, okay_?). As in the person who you thought smelled really good and had really nice hair and a cute laugh and sometimes she snorted but no one really knew that but you just thought it was so adorable and is it so wrong that maybe, _just maybe_ you wouldn't be completely repulsed by the idea of holding her hand or cuddling with her (she would be the big spoon obviously and then you guys could snuggle and talk about each other's days, _not that you have thought about doing that or anything, jeez_ ).

Yup. Asami is curled up underneath your sheets, looking quite at home, and it dawns on you that she is the owner of afore mentioned bra and shirt currently entangled in the ceiling fan above you...meaning that Asami was, at the very least, half-naked underneath the blanket...

You can feel your throat tightening and man, oh man, did it get way hotter in here or something?

All the confusion and embarrassment and shock begin to wear off though and you're eventually stuck with a disgusted, sad feeling in the pit of your stomach because flashes of last night begin to worm their way back into your memory and you finally realize the magnitude of your actions. You have undoubtedly ruined one of the very few friendships you have in your new home. And possibly another if Mako ever caught wind that you slept with his ex...right? Friends aren't supposed to do that to their friends' exes! And you clutch at your head and your mind begins reeling a mile a minute, conjuring up ridiculous things about how you would be exiled from Republic City and shamed before the council. You could practically see your parents in front of you as they find out that you slept with a girl, your mother attempting to smile but looking more like she was clenching her teeth aggressively at you...

But then Asami moans (oh Spirits, does she _moan_ ) and she rolls over and suddenly she is facing you, latching onto your waist and you're half wondering where she got that death grip (you make a mental note not to underestimate her next time you two spar) and half relaxed in her arms and a small smile flickers across your lips when she snores a little and you're just so caught up in Asami and the...the...things she's making you feel that it takes a few moments for you to realize that she had opened her eyes and was staring

straight

at

you.

"Go back to sleep," you blurt out, your mind frantically calculating how long it would take for you to gather all your clothes and bolt from the room.

Asami scrunches up her nose and squeezes you tightly and that weird knotted feeling in your chest actually gets worse (ow). "Good morning to you, too."

"Shhhhh," is all that comes out of your mouth.

Asami laughs. "Korra..."

"This is all a dream," you whisper furiously and begin motioning at her violently to close her eyes.

She pauses thoughtfully to consider your words then shakes her head. "No, it's not."

"All a dream!" you whisper again. "Wait." You blink. "What?"

She stretches and you whip your head away, your cheeks reddening in an almost violent way, as the blanket slips down off of her shoulders to confirm that yup, your suspicions were confirmed, she was most definitely naked. "If this was a dream," she yawned, "I definitely would have been on top. But last night, _you_ were." She winks at you.

"Huh?" You shake your head vigorously from side to side. "You have...dreams about me?"

She pokes you sharply in the ribs and you yowl in pain. "Listen, Korra, about last night..."

"That was all a mistake!" The words tumble out of your mouth. "Let's...let's just forget about it, ok?"

"A...mistake..." Did hangovers cause hallucinations? Because you're pretty sure that Asami looked disappointed for a second…but…there's no way…

You clutch at your head and draw your knees to your chest. "I mean...we...we had _sex_ right?"

She laughed a bit hollowly. "Am I that forgettable in bed?"

You snort. "Are you kidding? Wait." You furrow your brows at her. "You're...not freaked out?"

"Freaked out? Korra, I wanted to sleep with you. I mean, granted, I was a bit drunk but I did!" Asami exclaims before her eyes grew big and she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh...Oh Spirits, up until this moment I was...under the impression you wanted to as well..."

You're hardly listening to her because she just said she was not freaked out. She was not mad. Your friendships would all be intact! Your mother can go about her business for at least another day without finding out about her daughter's sex life! "You're...okay with it...Ha. Hahaha. Oh Spirits. Good. Yes."

Asami fiddles with her nail beds or a hangnail. "Do you...um, do you regret it?"

"NO! I mean, no." You bounce up and down in your bed, laughing in what some could describe in a maniacal fashion. "We can get married tomorrow!" You throw your arms around Asami and practically strangle the life out of her.

"Oh, Spirits, you've gone delusional."

You shake your head profusely. "I mean...I'm just really happy that...that you're here."

She purses her lips mischievously. "So you really did mean that I'm 'like the prettiest girl in the whole world and you just wanna touch my hair all night long' then?"

You grow pale. "I...said that?"

She plants a firm kiss on your cheek. "Don't worry, I thought it was cute...Just like how you promptly passed out on me right after you furiously made out with my face for a solid five minutes."

"W-Wait, so we didn't have...sex?" you manage to croak out.

She nodded and sighed wistfully. "We did not. We even got our clothes off and everything. I was this close to bedding the Avatar too. That would've been an impressive entry on my resume." She pouted and then giggled.

You punch her in the arm. "Not funny!" You stick your tongue out at her.

"I'm just kidding! And I'm glad we didn't because I would much rather have you remember our first time."

You put your hands on your hips. "Well, I'm pretty sober right now!"

"What?"

Your eyes glint and you wink at her. "You heard me, Sato! Spread those legs, how else are we gonna get good at this if we don't practice?"

She snorts and pulls you into a hug and you just allow yourself to melt into her arms and you wonder how the aftermath of something so damn messy could turn out to be so incredibly good.


End file.
